Havoc Dragons
Habitat Havoc dragons are too free spirited to remain in one place for very long, though they posses the natural affinity for treasure that all dragons do. To compromise, they have one lair, usually located in the wilderness where no one will ever find it, hidden by illusion magic, where they store their treasure while they're off experiencing the world. To please their fun-loving nature or desire for challenge and adventure, however, their lairs must be near an exciting phenomenon, such as a blazing volcano, a majestic glacier, or the bustling village of a interesting race. Their destructive nature cannot help but leave their lairs in a constant state of disarray. Because of their love for competition, both intellectual and physical, their lairs are riddled with trials and challenges. Sometimes, they will even invite adventurers into their lair--though they'll not let them die to their schemes. Their treasure is as unpredictable as their dares; they love to decorate their lairs with all their most valuable items, even if this leaves them vulnerable. Safety and security are not concerns of a Havoc dragon anyway. Ecology It's only a good meal if it was a challenge--this is the motto of the Havoc dragon's hunting habits. Balancing consideration with excitement, when they hunt, they always seek out a strong beast which will defy them, but they will kill it quickly, not invoking more pain then necessary. Also, they steal food from high-title individuals, but not so much as to cause starvation or any other damage. A typical meal for a Havoc dragon could range from a large, mammalian predator, to the feast prepared for a king--anything that invites challenge and has a stimulating flavor. They seek interaction with intelligent creatures, but no permanent or fetal harm. In a similar way, sex is ought to be as fun as the rest of their lives. Mating rituals are hardly rituals because each dragon loves to be unique and unpredictable, while showing off as much as possible during the process. They flirt, play hard to get, be romantic, sing, and dance, while also teasing, come on too strong, be blunt, roar, and sometimes even fight. Finally, fun is their idol, even in the way. Society These creatures disdain all things civil, except to make fun with. Creatures that honor tradition, such as lineage-orientated dwarfs, fall out of the Havoc dragon's interest while they are busy paying attention to the creative, interesting, free races, such as gnomes or elves. They will seek out heroes or other dragons worthy of challenge, and bring them to their lair or fight them on the spot. They love to have chaotic fun, causing confusion and mischief, pushing their luck as far as they can before they bring harm to their "play-mates." Too often, their luck runs out and damage is brought upon the unknowing victims. Because of their tendency for damage and their desire for new things, they travel constantly, only returning to their lairs occasionally. This is not always the case, however, as they seek many kind of challenges, such as a singing competition or a comparison of boasts. Travel is always around the corner for these spontaneous creatures, and some even travel with their children, while still very young. They are always drawn to fun events, though, such as festivals and tournaments. Treasure Naturally, their favorite types of treasure are forms of expression, including art forms or unique items. Plays, especially comedies, fall into this list, along with art, instruments, and songs. Unique items, such as rare gems, pull their interest, along with anything that lets them tell as story--even the mundane, if it conjures a good boast. However, because of their love of travel, treasures that are easily carried remain their favorites.